Love Starts in a Dream
by wishbone23
Summary: Finding your way into a guy's heart isn't easy. Especially when he has build so many barriers to keep others out. But I refuse to give up. I see something special in him, and one way or another I'm going to find the real him. Rated T just in case.
1. Love starts in a dream

**It's finally here! Please review. And merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>When I'm asleep. That's when I'm comfortable. On the outside, I just look like an average riolu. But I have the ability to enter and manipulate other's dreams, and well as reading their minds while being in their dreams. My name is Jun. After having a bit of trouble, with the last Pokemon who's dream I manipulated I came to a new forest to start over. Because I am asleep, I see many dreams that I can watch.<em> I first chose an umbreon, who seems as if he is having some love problems. I joined his dream, which is just a dark room. His mind tells me that he is trying to decide if he should date a glaceon named Glaceon that he only thinks of as a friend, just to make her happy. I probed further and find that he is slowly being mutated and lives in a group of eeveelutions and one eevee.

"No I don't think you should date her." I told the umbreon; who is named Soul. I was hiding myself, so he could hear me, but not see me.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"A couple should be two people who have crushes on each other or love each other. You don't actually like like her. Why the heck are you even with this group? Think about it. Why are you in a group of eeveelutions when you could be finding a way to cure your mutation?" I told him.

"I guess that does make some sense. But I kinda want friends. But you're right on the Glaceon part."

"Friends come and go, but you only have a limited time to get rid of your mutation."

"Yeah, but I have no idea how to get rid of it."

"There are legends, that this isn't the first time this has happened. Apparently a pichu and his trainer went through a mutation similar to yours. Maybe you should try to find them. Their names are Frost and Pichu. Maybe you can ask them for advice."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I assume the human cities have some information about where to find them somewhere."

"Okay then. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Thanks for your time." I told Soul. I then exited his dream and tried to find a new dream to enter. I found an interesting one. A female sneasel was dreaming about adventuring. She was surrounded by a group of Pokemon all of them seeming to do what she told them too. Her mind told me that her name was Eve and that she had left home to go explore the world, but she hadn't gotten very far yet. Suddenly all of the Pokemon left her, and she was all alone. Then, a large steelix appeared out of nowhere and lunged at her. She stood still, paralyzed by fear. Using my dream manipulating powers I ran over to the steelix faster than the speed of light, and slammed into it, causing it to dissapear. Eve looked at me in shock.

"Thank you for saving me." She said while running over to me. I then realized that I was no longer hiding and she could see me. _I guess I got so caught up in saving her that I forgot stay hidden._ I smiled at her as she ran up to me and I put my right hand on the back of my head nervously.

"It was nothing." I said.

"But without you I'd be dead." Eve said. Because she didn't know she was dreaming she thought that I had just saved her life. "What's you name?" She asked me.

"I'm Jun" I told her.

"Do you want to hang out?" She asked me. I looked at her mind's data and noticed that her dream was going to end soon.

"I'm afraid I have to leave." I told her.

"Will you come back?"

"I'll come back the next time you dream."

"This is a dream?" She said. She then woke up and both of us were quickly evicted from her dream. _It looks like I found myself a new "friend"._


	2. Running away from a friend

**This chapter is written from Eve's perspective.**

* * *

><p>Another day another adventure. That's what I used to tell myself. When I was young, but the world is a much colder place then a child could imagine.<p>

"Stop." I scolded myself for thinking so sadly. "Focus on the positives." I told myself. "Wasn't your dream last night fun?" _It's too bad Jun isn't actually real, but just a part of my imagination. He seems so real. I really want him to be real. He's like the prince in shining armor that girls dream about. If only he were real, it would be so much fun to adventure with a guy like him. I guess I don't really know him all that well, and he's not real, so chances are, I'll never see him again. That's a shame. But I really should just be grateful for the opportunity to meet him once, and who knows, maybe I'll see him again, in my dreams. Today is a great day, the pidoves are chirping, the sun is shining, I think today is the day I'll start my adventure. I think I'll start by exploring my surroundings._ So I started walking in no real direction in particular. I kept walking around with no idea where I was going until around noon. At which time I grabbed an oran berry from a bush. I then began to eat it. _This oran berry's color looks a lot like Jun's fur. I wonder what Jun's favorite color is. Wait, wasn't I just eating? Arg it seems like all I can focus on today is Jun. Why is that? I think my parents may have said something about this. They said that when you can't stop thinking about someone, you were supposed to crush them. No, that doesn't sound logical. Sometimes I wish I actually listened to my parents. It had something to do with crushing, or butterfrees in your, um, kidney was it? That doesn't sound logical either, why would there be a butterfree in my kidney? _After I finished eating I wandered around aimlessly, ate some more and repeated this pattern until it was nighttime. _I just can't focus on anything today. Hopefully I'll be able to focus tomorrow._ I walked over to a tree and then lied down underneath it. I soon entered the land of dreams.

I was in a meadow. I walked over to a red rose and admired it's beauty. _My parents gave me some kind of warning about roses. Didn't they say that all roses have their thorns? That's pretty obvious, why'd they teach me that? One can easily see when one looks at a rose, that it has thorns, and those thorns could cause pain. If that's the kind of obvious thing my parents tried to teach me, then I don't really regret not listening to them much. _I looked around the meadow and saw that Jun was standing a few feet away from me. I turned towards him and tried to hug him, but he dodged my hug.

"Please, don't touch me." He said.

"Why not? Are you germaphobic or something." I responded.

"It's complicated. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, you?"

"My favorite is blue as well."

"So what do you like to eat?"

"I love apples, and oran berries are pretty good too. You?"

"I love oran berries, but lum berries are the best."

"Lum berries?"

"Yeah, you don't see them much around these parts though. But where I came from there were a decent amount."

"Where you come from? Does that mean that you're real. like you actually exist and aren't a figment of my imagination?"

"I, uh, gotta go, see you." Jun said very nervously. It was like he got to comfortable and said something he shouldn't have.

"Don't leave me!" I yelled at him in desperation, but he then disappeared and I woke up screaming. I looked at my claws, which were shaking uncontrollably. I guess I was really unhappy about Jun leaving me so abruptly. I tried to get up and start exploring, but I just couldn't find the cheer to do so. I knew that I may never see Jun again, and that made it seem as if the world was gray. _What am I supposed to do know? I'm not going back to my parents to ask for advice, that's for sure. I guess if I just keep exploring everything will go back to the way it used to be and I'll forget Jun ever existed. Was he even real? That's a question that I will never be able to answer. _I walked alone, this was the first time in a long time that I had felt lonely. I was usually happy to be on my own, but I guess knowing that I would never see Jun again was painful to me, despite me being someone who likes being on their own.

"Pokemon are built in such a way, that we all need to feel loved and accepted. Gosh darn it! Why can't I be different? It's not like I'll ever get a real friend, but life would be so much easier if I didn't even want one. Why'd you have to make me want friends Arceus, why couldn't you make me want to die alone?" I heard a voice from my right say. I assumed that someone was talking to himself. _That voice sounds familiar. Is that Jun's voice? _I quickly ran to my right, and found Jun sitting on a tree stump. When he saw me his eyes widened in fear.

"I'm really sorry if I said something that offended you." I said. "Can you give me another chance?" But Jun didn't respond to what I said, instead he ran in the other direction. _I know what my first adventure is going to be. I'm going to figure out what the heck is wrong with Jun. A worthy first quest for a great adventurer such as I. As weird Pokemon who are most likely not safe be talk to would say, "it's stalking time". _


	3. Hug trap

**Thank you to all the awesome people who have reviewed! You are all so awesome! Thank you for existing! I love how much attention the "It's stalking time." quote has gotten! Let's all spend a few moments to anticipate the stalking that is about to happen...Hey, do you guys and gals want my characters to do the author's notes? Update: Fixed the berry scene.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I ran in the direction where Jun ran. He saw that I was following him and he stopped running.<p>

"What the heck is wrong with you? Leave me alone!" He yelled at me._ He must have some serious problems if he's yelling at me like that._

"I care about you. I want to know what's wrong with you so that I can help." I said.

"Just leave me alone." He said. He seemed as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm an explorer and explorers never give up on a quest. My current quest is to help you."

"I thought this might happen." Jun said, still fighting back tears. "So I planned something just in case." He ran up to a tree and jumped up into it. He then grabbed a rope and yelled to me. "See ya!" He then spun around and disappeared. _Dang it! An escape rope. Well let's see what I've learned. He wants to be left alone, and he plans carefully. Dang it, that's hardly anything! Well I also know that his favorite color is blue and he likes lum berries. That's it! I need to make a Jun trap! And I can use lum berries as bait! Now what should the actual trap be? A good adventurer such as I knows many traps. However I kinda never cared enough to learn any. I guess that leaves the hug trap then. It's a little basic, but I think it'll work. It''s less dangerous than the kiss of death. Now where do I find a lum berry. A good adventurer such as I can always find what she wants! Maybe there are some in town._ I walked to town. It was a small little town near Black City. I saw two figures in the distance and I saw a shadow ball slam into one of them. Both figures were quadrupeds. _I need to focus. I need to find a lum berry, but I don't have any money. An adventurer such as I is great at stealing. Oh wait, that's the sneasel in me, not the adventurer in me. Well, either way I'm stealing a lum berry. _I ran to a small garden and saw that there was many berries there. There were trees in neat rows, each tree holding a different type of berry. _But what does a lum berry look like? _Luckily for me the trees were labeled. Unluckily for me, I'm a Pokemon and can't read human writing.

"Looking for something?" A houndoom asked me. She sounded tough. _Has she been standing in plain sight this whole time and I just didn't notice?_

"Yeah, do you know where the lum berries are?" I asked her.

"It was a rhetorical question. It means, get the heck out of here thief!"

"Fine! I guess he'll just die alone then!" _Let's see if the old guilt trick works. An adventurer such as I knows how to, um, make others do what I want, I guess._

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" She asked me.

"I need a lum berry to get someone with no friends to open up to me. But I guess you don't believe that everyone deserves friendship." I said, I frowned and started to walk away. _I think I may have oversold it a bit. Let's hope she buys it and feels guilty. She looks like one of those girls who hasn't had very many dates, hopefully that will make her sympathetic to my problems._

"Wait!" She said. She then ran over to a tree and picked a berry with her teeth. She paused for a few seconds, which told me that she still wasn't sure that allowing me to steal a berry was a good thing. I have heard about guards like her, they have strict orders to never let anyone steal from whatever they are protecting. It looked like she was in pain while she grabbed the berry. She then ran back to me and put the berry in my claws. "This is the last time I help you, okay? And, good luck." She said. She smiled at me sweetly. _Who knew she had a soft side? I wonder if I'll be able to use that information to my advantage later. _

"Thanks random houndoom!" I said. I then ran away from the garden quickly. _I have it, now it's time to set up the hug trap._ I ran all the way back to the forest. I then put the lum berry on the ground and set up the hug trap on a branch above it. After a few hours of waiting Jun finally walked to a place where he could see the lum berry. He looked at it and made a mad dash for it. That was when I used the hug trap. I jumped from the tree and landed on him, pinning him down. I then gave him a big hug, which prevented him from escaping because he was on the ground and I was pinning him down.. _I'm glad I decided against the kiss of death._

"What the heck?" Jun said.

"I'm hugging you, and I'm not letting go until you explain your problems." I said.

"Really? Why don't you explain your problems? No sane person jumps out of a tree with the intent of landing one someone!" He said. He tried to struggle and break free of my hug, but to no avail, my arms were wrapped too tightly around him.

"I'm an adventurer, we take risks. Now what's your problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it! Let me go!"

"No! I will not let you go until you explain your problems!"

"It's stupid."

"I don't care how stupid it seems. What is it?"

"Do you promise that you'll let me go after I tell you?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." I stopped hugging him and stood up.

"Really?" I asked as he got up.

"Nope." He said, he then ran away, back into the depths of the forest. _Maybe I should have used the kiss of death. It might have worked. To late now, but at least I still have the lum berry. I if there's another way to get him to talk. This hug berry trap wasn't really too well thought out. Well, that leaves the kiss of death, stalking and giving up. I'm not a girl who gives up. So that just leaves stalking him like an insane fangirl, or the kiss of death. I wonder if either would work. Maybe both? Maybe I should just give up. Come on Eve! You can't give up. It that what an adventurer of your caliber does? I think not! _


	4. The kiss of death

**So, no one answered my question last chapter, so I'll take that as a yes.**

**Eve:Hi guys and girls! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! This chapter is going to be fun! (for you). Ahh ,who am I kidding, I had a blast doing all this crazy stuff. An adventurer such as I knows how to enjoy life, and live it to the fullest. (strikes some sort of awesome pose). Before we start I want to thank RuningWitSizorz for helping out with the last chapter and being such an awesome person. Thank you for existing! **

* * *

><p>The kiss of death was a good trap, so I figured I might as well use it. Despite the risk that the trap has. The first time the kiss of death was used in Pokemon history, it killed someone very slowly. Since then different versions have been created to add quicker or slower deals. My version was different than most versions though, so I figured that Jun should live. This was a trap that I knew was only to be used as a last resort, but I didn't have any other ideas. <em>Maybe getting Jun to open up to me is a thing that makes the kiss of death fine to use. I hope I can make it correctly, I never was good at making contraptions of this sort. But my version is a lot more basic than the original. Wait! I know the perfect change to make to the trap design, it'll make it easy to make and fun to use! Well, maybe. It looks like it's time to find Clacks. Let's hope he isn't still mad about the time I threw a pichu at his face, the time that I blew up his lab, or the time that I made his girlfriend hate him by accident. Wow, I've done a lot of horrible things to him, and that isn't even counting the time I...<em> I walked the ten mile trip to where Clacks lives, listing all the horrible things I've done to him in my mind the entire time. He let me into his lab, where dangerous chemicals are, what did he expect me to do, leave them alone? And how could he not expect me to push every button in his lab, I was a young sneasel. At least I didn't steal anything, other than some magnets. I carried the lum berry in my claws while walking to his lab, I needed his help and the lum berry's help as well.

When Clacks' lab entered my sight I was confused. It was just a table with a test tube on top of it! _What the heck happened here? He used to have a big lab. And his lab used to be a few miles away._ I knew it was Clacks' lab though. The reason I knew is that Clacks was right next to the table. He was a male pikachu, with clear safety goggles over his eyes. He found them as a child and put them on out of curiosity. He never took them off after that day, not even on dates. We were good friends, and he was probably the only one who actually supported the idea of me going out into the world alone to start adventuring.

"Hey Clacks!" I yelled to him, while waving my right claw in the air once I got a ten or so feet away from him.

"Back so soon?" He asked. I walked over to him to make the distance between us much less.

"Yeah. I need your help with building something."

"Cool! What do you want me to help build?"

"The kiss of death." I said, causing him to jerk backwards in shock.

"Why are you trying to kill someone?" He asked.

"I'm not. I made a few adjustments to it."

"Like taking out the arrow that goes through their heart?"

"Yes, and a lot more stuff is going to be added and subtracted from the original plans."

"So is the lum berry what we are using as bait?"

"Yeah."

After lots of hard work and odd conversations Clacks and I finished the kiss of death. We renamed it the kiss of immobilization, because we didn't really want to kill Jun and the name should fit the trap. The lum berry was placed on a tree stump, and there were almost invisible wires surrounding it, which would trigger the tap if touched. Honestly, we went crazy with the almost invisible wires, there was no way Jun wouldn't trigger the trap. I hid behind a tree and Clacks hid near the top of the tree. We waited for a long time, so long that it became night and we fell asleep. I woke up the next morning when I heard a branch near the tree I was sleeping near snap. I quickly stood up and carefully looked in the direction of the sound. Jun was walking towards the trap! Luckily I was on the side of the tree opposite of him so he couldn't see me. He walked near to where the first wire was and paused for a minute. _Did he figure it out? That would mean that many hours of hard work went to waste. Please fall for the trap Jun! _He stood near to the first wire and laughed. Then, he carefully jumped around every single one of the wires. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. He grabbed the lum berry when he got to the stump and dodged the wires until he got next to the tree where I was. There were no more wires to stop him, but Clacks and I had a backup plan. I quickly ran over to him and gave him a hug, while still running. My actions knocked him over and I landed on top of him. I pinned him down with my arms and legs, and then pressed my lips to his. Clacks had given me a special mixture of chemicals that could knock Jun out cold if I kissed him, which we decided upon as our backup plan. The mixture was something that we put on my lips, and even though it would knock Jun it wouldn't knock me out for some reason. Clacks explained it to me earlier, but I didn't really care enough to listen. I kept kissing him, I saw that he was blushing. I also noticed muscles started becoming less tense. It almost seemed like he enjoyed the kiss. Then again, I enjoyed it too. I felt like I was flying, on a lugia, that was about to drop me into the ocean below, which I would fall down to until something stopped me a few feet from the water. The chemicals eventually had the desired effect and Jun was knocked out cold. Now comes the kidnappish part.


	5. Chemicals

**Eve:Hey guys and girls! This chapter was so much fun to be in! I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>"Where the heck am I?" Jun yelled. <em>He woke up a bit earlier than expected, but I don't think he'll be able to do much, considering he is tied to a rock. <em>We were in a glorious cave someone a few miles away from the forest. _Dragging Jun's unconscious body here was a lot of fun. _

"A wonderful secret cave location." I told him.

"And why am I tied to a rock?" He said.

"We didn't have enough time to make a wooden stake and figure out how to put it in the cave."

"Why am I in the cave to begin with?"

"Because I dragged your unconscious body here."

"Why did you drag my unconscious body here?"

"I felt like being in a cave miles away from the forest would be the best way to get you to talk." He tried to get out of the ropes, but to no avail. "So do you feel like telling me why you don't want to talk to me now?"

"No!"

"I thought you might say that. I believe they call this tough love, or is it torture, or is it tough torture? Or is it love torture? Well I have no clue which but either way it's going to hurt."

"I thought you were going to try the nice method first." Klacks,who was behind me said.

"You actually figured out how to make it?" I asked.

"Yeah, the combination of years of research will first be tested on Jun."

"Awesome."

"Wait, what?" Jun said.

"Don't worry, this won't be too painful." Klack told him. Klacks then walked up to Jun and jabbed a syringe into his shoulder.

"Ow, how was that supposed to be not painful?" Jun yelled at him.

"I never said it wouldn't hurt, but it's a livable pain." Klack said to him. Once the yellow liquid that was in the syringe completely came into Jun's body Klacks took the syringe out of his arm. "The rest is yours Eve." He said. He then walked to a spot behind me. I turned to face him.

"So what does this thing do again?" I said.

"You don't remember. It's a truth serum. This will make it so that Jun can't lie."

"Perfect." I said. I turned to Jun and brushed my claw along the side of his head. He turned his head to look at my arm and bit it. He gripped my arm tightly with his teeth and used it to slice the ropes off of him. He then let go of my arm and started running towards the exit of the cave. I ran after him and tackled him near the exit. Klacks used a small bit of electricity to trip on of the traps I had set up, which released a steel cage that fell over Jun and me. We were trapped.

"Now were both trapped in here until you tell me what the problem is." I said.

"Why do you care?" Jun said.

"I asked first."

"It's stupid."

"I don't care how stupid it sounds."

"I don't trust others."

"And why not?"

"Well, you know how I control dreams?"

"Yeah."_Is that why I saw him in my dreams? I guess I should have said no, but don't really need to know the technicalities of his control of dreams._

"I can't control real Pokemon in real life, so I have no idea what is going to happen next and how to prepare." I stopped pinning him down and we both stood up.

"Part of the fun in life is not knowing what's coming next. For example if I did this- I grabbed him and pinned him against the bars of the cage. I then wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. A few seconds later I stopped kissing him and release him from my hug. "Knowing about it would make it a lot less fun" I pointed out. _That was a ton of fun. I've got to kiss my prisoners more often. _I looked at Jun and saw that he was blushing like crazy. _Did he enjoy it too? Seems like it. _I blew him a kiss, which made him blush even harder. His harder blushing caused me to laugh like crazy.

"Why are you laughing?" Jun asked me.

"You enjoyed the kiss didn't you?" I asked, causing him to blush even more.

"Is that wrong?"

"No, I enjoyed it too."

"Can we get out of the cage now?"

"Do you promise to stay with me once we get out?"

"Yeah."

"Awesomeness. We'll be out in a few hours."

"A few hours?"

"Yeah, the key is hidden a few miles away." I looked around and saw that, like I expected, Klacks was not in the cave. "Klacks is getting the key right now."

"The pikachu?"

"Yeah, his name is Klacks."

"Why did you hide the key a few miles away, and where's the lock?"

"Dang it! I forgot to put the lock on."

"So we could just walk out right now?"

"Yeah, probably." Jun then pinned me against the bars. _Dang it! He still wants to run away? _He then wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lip to mine. _I was right, the joy is in the surprise._

* * *

><p><strong>Change in point of view. Now we go to Klacks' point of view a few hours later.<strong>

I walked back to where the cage was, key in hand. When walked into the cave I saw that Eve was on one side of the cage, and Jun was on the other, both were laughing and blushing like crazy.

"Hey Eve, I got the key." I said.

"We forgot to put the lock on." Eve said. Both her and Jun still giggled.

"We forgot? Then why are you two still in the cage?"

"It's so much fun." Jun said. _Dang it! I think I figured it out!_

"Hey Eve, was the thing I ejected into Jun's shoulder yellow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dang it! That was the chemical mix for temporary attraction."

"Could kissing spread the chemical mix to another Pokemon?" Jun asked me.

"Yeah. Did you two kiss?"

"Yeah. So I guess that means that I don't actually like Eve then. When does the mix wear off?" Jun said, causing Eve to frown.

"It should wear off by tomorrow. Until then you two should go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just to clarify because the things in this chapter seem a bit "suggestive", all they did in the cage was make out, and they are going to sleep on opposite sides of the cage.<strong>


	6. Introducing tag

**Eve: Uh, hi! Have fun reading, I had fun being there! This chapter is written from my point of view.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I immediately looked at the other side of the cage. I had figured that Jun would be back to his old tricks by now, but he was still in the cage. He was sleeping like a baby. <em>He looks pretty cute when he sleeps. <em>I watched him sleep for a few minutes. Eventually he opened his eyes and looked around. _He seems a lot more calm than last night._

"So, why did we spend the whole night in the cage?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Maybe because we were too tired to leave?" I tried. He pondered my comment for a minute before speaking.

"So, um, about last night. It was chemicals that caused us to become attracted to each other, right?"

"Yeah." _Lies. I was attracted to Jun long before then, but I couldn't admit that yet. At least, I think I'm attracted to Jun. Stupid emotions, why can't they be more simple? I guess if I had listened to my parents I could have used their advice to make sense of my emotions, but that would mean that I'd have to pay attention to them._

"Interesting. I wonder what chemicals could effect the brain in such a manner. Logically speaking it's impossible."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As far as I know chemicals can only increase feelings of attraction, or turn feelings of friendship into attraction."

"So does that mean that you think of me as a friend?"

"I guess so."

"And that you won't run away from me anymore?"

"Sure, if that's what'd make you happy."

"It would."

"Then I'll stop running away from you." _Yes, thank goodness, I was getting tired of laying out so many traps for him. Actually the traps were fun, but I'd rather we be friends._

"Awesome!"

"You know, if you think about it, every kiss we've ever had involved chemicals." _I never thought about it like that, but he's right. Our first kiss was the time I used chemicals to knock him unconscious and the other kisses were the chemical mix induced ones last night._

"Good point."

"And I was thinking, maybe we could try kissing without the chemicals? I want to see what the difference is." _Heck yeah, let's do this!_

"You had me at kiss."

"Okay then." I walked over to Jun and pinned him down. "Why are you pinning me down?"

"Sorry, force of habit." I got off him and he stood up. We wrapped our arms around each other and pressed out lips together. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was like skydiving from a plane that just caught on fire. I know that may seem insane, but it's fun to me. When we stopped kissing I looked at Jun's face. His eyes were wide open and he was blushing.

"That was an interesting experiment." He said. He seemed kinda dizzy.

"Are you okay? You seem dizzy." I said.

"I'll be fine. So now that we're friends and stuff, what exactly do friends do?"

"You don't know?"

"You're the first friend I've had."

"But what about in dreams? Didn't you make any friends while inside their dreams?"

"Nah, you're the first Pokemon who ever saw me in a dream."

"So why'd you show yourself to me?"

"I did it accidentally while trying to save you from the steelix."

"That's the Pokemon you saved me from?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"To be completely honest I was more focused on the riolu that came to my rescue." Jun blushed. "What were we talking about before dreams?"

"I was asking you what friends do."

"Right, they usually talk to each other or do something together."

"Like what?"

"Play tag or something."

"What's tag?"

"You actually don't know what tag is?"

"Yeah, I don't know, is that bad?"

"Yes, it means that you are a deprived child."

"I'm a teenager."

"So am I."

"Then, why'd you call me a child?"

"Deprived child is an expression."

"Oh, okay. So what does it mean?"

"It means that you are deprived of a fun activity. Deprived means-"

"I know what deprived means, I just wasn't sure if it being an expression changed the meaning of the word."

"No, the word's meaning doesn't change despite it being an expression."

"You know, you're a lot smarter than you seem."

"Really? Aw, thanks sweetie."

"Do friends call each other sweetie?"

"No, I just did that to see how you would react."

"Why would my reaction be funny?"

"Because that's what boyfriend and girlfriend call each other."

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but what are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"You really don't know?" I looked at him in shock.

"No, I do, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Clever. Nice job."

"Thanks."

"So, what's tag?"

"Basically you have a group of Pokemon. One Pokemon is the tagger and the rest of the Pokemon try not be touched by the tagger. If someone is they become the new tagger."

"So the object of the game is to not be the tagger?"

"Yes."

"And if, for example, I tagged you, you would be the tagger and I wouldn't anymore?"

"Yes."

'So how many Pokemon are required to play a game of this "tag"?'

"Any number if Pokemon higher than one."

"So should we play tag? Since we are friends and all."

"Yes. But I should warn you, I'm an expert at tag."

"Well, I'll just try my best and if I lose, it doesn't matter because it's just a game. It is just a game, right?"

"Well, actually, the loser has to let the winner kiss them. Whoever's it when the sun goes down loses." _Well that's a lie, but I want to kiss Jun again for my own "experiment". I hope no one tells Jun that the kiss thing isn't actually a rule in tag. He would probably think I'm strange if he ever figured that out._

"You're on." Jun said, breaking my thought process. He looked eager, who knows, maybe he wants that kiss too.


	7. Boyfriend?

**Eve:Hey guys and gals. We're making Jun do the intro today, be nice to him. :)**

**Jun: (hides behind Eve)**

**Eve:Nevermind, have fun reading, and be sure to smile. :)**

**Jun:...**

**Eve: (facepalms) This chap is from my perspective. Jun say something to your fans. **

**Jun: H-hi.**

**Eve:(facepalms)**

* * *

><p>I tagged Jun and quickly ran out of the cage.<p>

"So does that mean I'm it?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. I then quickly ran out of the cave. A few seconds later I looked back and saw that Jun was quickly catching up to me. _Dang. He's faster than I expected. But I'm not going to let that stop me. An adventurer such as I know how to perfectly prepare for someone being faster than them in a game of tag. Do adventurers play tag? Well, I'm playing tag, and I'm an adventurer. _ I kept running until Jun was a few feet behind me. At that time I quickly turned to the left and continued running. I looked back and saw that Jun had disappeared, well, I though he did. I felt a tap on my head and looked up. I saw Jun above me. He landed in front of me and began to run away from me. I ran after him, but he was the better runner, so I quickly lost sight of him. _What do I do now? Idea! It's time to unleash my mad tag skills. _I walked into a forest and walked around for a while. I then climbed up a tree. When I reached the top of the tree I looked down at the ground. Unfortunately, my plan was poorly thought through, the tree I was in was higher than most trees around me, so I ended up just seeing the leaves and branches of other trees. I climbed to a lower branch on the tree and looked at the forest floor. I saw grass, leaves, and all sorts of random stuff that you would normally find in a forest, but no Jun. I climbed down the tree and walked around aimlessly for a few more hours. And finally, I found him, but he wasn't alone. He was lying down, and a female emolga was stroking him face. _What the heck is going on?_

"What are you doing?" I asked the emolga while walking up to her.

"Oh, well I accidentally hit this riolu with a thunder attack, so I'm trying to help him overcome the paralysis," she explained.

"So how does stroking his face help him?" I asked.

"I'm just doing that for fun."

"And how do you accidentally hit someone with a thunder attack?"

"I was practicing it an a certain area and he ran to the area. I had already launched a thunder attack, which hit him and paralyzed him. It's a pretty lucky break if you think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"A cute guy just showed up near me, and I was starting to feel lonely. Perfect timing, eh?"

"No."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're stroking my boyfriend's face." _Well that's a big fat lie. Jun isn't my boyfriend, but he's paralyzed so he can't hear me, right? I just want her to get her hands off of Jun! _

"Well he's my boyfriend now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I made out with him, like five times."

"So what?"

"You really think he'll like you after making out with me? I'm the master of kissing, my kisses are perfect and everyone who kisses me becomes completely addicted to it." _I hope she's bluffing._

"But Jun's hardly conscious by the looks of it."

"Is that his name?"

"Yes."

"Well my relationship with my last boyfriend started out with me making out with him while he was paralyzed. He fell under my spell as well.""

"But-"

"And think about it. You're just am ugly thieving sneasel, wereas I'm a beautiful emolga. Why would he choose you over me?" _Wait a minute. She may be a great kisser, but if my hunch is correct, it won't matter._ Jun's sat up and looked at the emolga. After seeing her he screamed and hid behind me.

"What the heck?" The emolga said.

"Eve, w-who's this?" Jun asked me.

"I think we're going to have to end our game a tad early. Come along Jun," I said while walking away. Jun ran after me until he caught up, at which point he walked beside me.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"That emolga accidentally hit you with a thunder attack, which paralyzed you. While you were barely conscious she made out with you five times and stroked your face," I explained.

"And you didn't stop her?"

"I wasn't there while she was kissing you, but I stopped her from stroking your face."

"Thanks, you're a good friend."

"So you still seem to have a decent amount of fear when it comes to strangers."

"Is that bad?"

"Sometimes. It's good to be afraid of girls like the emolga, but not most pokemon."

"So does this mean that we're cutting our game of tag short?"

"Yeah."

"So that means that I win?"

"Yeah." _There goes my undefeated record._

"Then pucker up." Jun wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine. _This is officially my favorite part of tag._ After a little while he stopped kissing me, but he kept his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him as well and we shared a wonderful hug. After a long hug Jun let go of me and I let go of him.

"I have a question for you," Jun said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is dating? I heard the word a lot while I was hardly conscious, I think the emolga said it a lot?" I facepalmed.

"Dating is the stage between being mates and being friends. Normally dating is used to see if two pokemon are compatible to date, or sometimes just because they feel attracted to each other. When two pokemon are dating they are called girlfriend and boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Wishbone: Yeah, so I understand that I should have edited this chapter and didn't. But I have a good reason for that. I'm sick, so, I guess that's a good excuse? Plus, if I had edited this chapter wouldn't be up as quickly.<strong>

**Eve:You still should have edited the chapter.**

**Wishbone:Yeah, I should have.**

.


	8. Soliloquy

**Eve:Hi guys. Have fun reading. This chapter takes place the morning after the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was morning, both Jun and Klacks were still asleep. I walked into the forest. I had heard of something called a soliloquy, which I decided to try. A soliloquy is when someone is alone and says all of their thoughts out loud and honestly.<p>

"Am I really ugly? Do I really seem like a thief? I guess Jun'll never like me like this. Maybe I should have left him with the emolga girl. That would make everything better. Ishould go back home, maybe actually talk to my parents for once. Jun would be happier with her. A beautiful girl, who doesn't have a rep as a thief. I guess I should just take my ugly self somewhere else, Jun'd be happier that way," I soliloquyed.

"Jun doesn't care how ugly you are," Klacks said. I could tell it was him by his voice. I looked behind me and saw him. "Listen, Jun doesn't care that you're ugly, or that you have rep as a thief. Beauty and reputation mean next to nothing with him. All he cares about is what's in your heart."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Of course. Jun's probably seen many pokemon while perusing through dreams, he's probably seen pokemon even more beautiful than this emolga girl you're worried about. If he really cared about that he would have gone after them. But the first girl he opened himself up to was you," Klacks said.

"So you don't think that he cares about how ugly I am, or how sneasels are thieving pokemon?" I asked.

"What idiot told you that you were ugly and a thief?" Klacks asked.

"The emolga," I said.

"Listen, there are three opinions that should matter to you. Yours, mine and Jun's. Is the emolga one of those three?" Klacks asked.

"No," I responded.

"Then her opinion is worth nothing."

"Thank you. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For needing to be comforted. It's a sign of weakness, and that is not something I should show."

"Listen, friends are people who you can show your weakness to. It's our job to help each other, think nothing of it."

"Thanks."

"Now let's go back to the cave." Klack and I walked back towards the cave, and when we got close Jun ran up to me. He hugged me tightly, and seemed like he had been crying.

"Please don't ever leave alone again, I can't go back to being alone," Jun said. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I won't ever leave you alone again," I said. Klacks winked at me, as if to say 'I told you so'.

"I need you Eve," Jun said. _Is he saying that he loves me? I hope so. _

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"I'm like a blind pokemon, I'm completely helpless," Jun admitted. "Without you I have no idea what to do or where to go." _Well he didn't say that he loves me, but that was still sweet. I should probably tell him that he can stop hugging me now, just so I don't seem weird. _

"Um, Jun, you can stop hugging me now," I said.

"Just a little longer," Jun replied. _Yes! You know, I don't think anyone'll judge me if I add a little something to our hug. _I kissed Jun on the cheek, causing him to blush. _This is where I belong, wrapped in Jun's arms. There isn't a place in the world where I would rather be. _I kissed him again, this time on the lips, only for a few seconds though. He blushed even harder and smiled. "I'm not sure why, but I really like it when you do that." _Yes! Score!_

"What? This?" I asked with fake innocence before kissing him again. This time the kiss lasted much longer. I looked and saw that he was blushing like crazy. Then he fell over. Because his arms were around me, I fell down next to him.

"Yeah, that. Why do I like that?" He asked. _He doesn't know that kisses are a sign of affection, does he? _Klacks laughed at the awkward moment I had gotten myself into.

"Well, you see kisses are signs of affection," I explained to him.

"So it means that I have a crush on you?" Jun asked.

"It may, or it may just be because kissing is an enjoyable activity," I said honestly. _Darn my honesty, I could have tricked Jun into asking me out! I guess that would be manipulative though, and it's not cool to be manipulative._

"I'll say it's enjoyable," Jun said. We both laughed. "So why was the emolga kissing me while I was hardly conscious?"

"You noticed?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was her way of showing that she is attracted to you, and she did it for fun as well. So did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"When she was kissing you?" _Please say no!_

"I think so, but it's hard to tell." _Dang it! I hope we never see her again!_ "Why do you look sad all of a sudden?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I just remembered something sad."

"What did you remember?" _Dang it, now I have to make something up. _

"Well, um, there was this girl who died while having her first kiss."

"How did she die?"

"Poison."

"So the guy poisoned her?"

"No, there's a poison that takes a bit to activate, her uncle used that on her."

"Why would he do that?" _Dang it Jun. So many hard questions!_

"Because she ate his cake."

"So eating someone's cake warrants poison?"

"The uncle wasn't sane."

"Oh, okay." Jun and I stood up, and I quickly kissed his lip again. He got a bit dizzy and fell over. We both laughed. Jun stood up again.

"So now what?" He asked.


	9. Xena takes over temporarily

**Xena: I'm writing this chapter for Wishbone. Sorry Wishbone's taking so long to update and all. Blame writer's block, and his increasingly busy schedule. Seriously, I had no idea what I was supposed to write in this chapter because the only notes Wishbone left me to write on were notes about the end. Eve's POV.**

* * *

><p>"So then, how does the whole 'dating' thing work again?" Jun asked me.<p>

"Well, it's like testing out to see if two pokemon should become mates, you know? If they're compatible to become mates and all. When two pokemon are dating the male is called the female's 'boyfriend' and the female is called the male's 'girlfriend'," I explained.

"So how do two pokemon begin dating? Does it just become their title when they've known each other for long enough, or is it some kind of invitation?" Jun asked.

"One of them asks the other if they want to become boyfriend and girlfriend," I explained.

"It's that simple?" Jun asked.

"Yeah," Klacks answered. "I have to go do something, can you two meet me at the cave in an hour?"

"Sure," I responded. Klacks ran off towards the woods with a speed I had rarely seen in him. _I last time I saw him run that fast was when I set fire to his lab while he was still in it._ I smiled as I remembered the fire, and his panicked expression.

"So all that's needed is an invitation?" Jun asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'd call it an invitation, it's more of just asking a question," I explained.

"So, is it possible to stop being boyfriend and girlfriend if you don't think that the relationship is a good one?"

"Yes, that's called breaking up. That's why pokemon date, if the relationship isn't working they can break up, instead of being mates, which is permanent."

"So what's the point of becoming mates then?"

"Becoming mates is, well, different. You see, mates are, well, um, they are more in depth than dating. With dating you don't have children, and you don't live with them."

"But don't we live together?"

"When two pokemon aren't relatives they are usually mates if they live together. We're just an odd exception to that rule."

"Is it good to be an exception?"

"Sometimes, why do you ask?"

"I have no clue why I asked." I laughed at what Jun said.

"So you just asked on a random whim?"

"Pretty much, is that bad?"

"No, that's fine, it's just funny."

"Is it good to be funny?"

"Yes. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"There's a lot that I want to learn."

"So do you have any other questions?"

"Is our system of dating based off of the human's system of dating?"

"The humans have the same system? How would you know that?"

"I've observed many human's dreams, and a lot of them mentioned boyfriends or girlfriends."

"I don't really know much about humans. There's no real point in knowing things about human culture, is there?"

"I'm just curious."

"I have no clue about human culture. You're the expert of that."

"I am?"

"You're the one who has actually observed human's dreams. I've never met a human, so that makes you the expert."

"Well I only know things from their dreams, which means that I have a lot of false information."

"Why would getting your information from dreams mean that it could be false information?"

"When one is dreaming one's subconscious is organizing its self. The thing about dreams is that they contain a lot of symbolism and are based off the dreamer's own reality. So, in a disorganized realm, where symbolism is everywhere, and where you are inside someone else's reality you aren't going to always get a lot of good information."

"So how come I don't dream every night Mr. Dream expert?"

"You do, but dreams are very quickly forgotten, sometimes they are forgotten before you are conscious."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"Now who's the one asking a lot of questions? Well, I spent almost all of my time before I met you either in a someone else's dream, or thinking about dreams, so I know a lot."

"So how does the whole dream visiting thing work?"

"Good question. So, you know how a normal pokemon sleeps? Well, instead of sleeping I end up in a completely different state of mind. I see every being's dreams at once, and I choose one to visit."

"So why can you do that? And don't you need to sleep?"

"I'm just as confused about those things as you are."

"It's pretty cool that you have the ability to look at everyone else's dreams."

"It was my only form of entertainment until I met you."

"So to what extent can you manipulate a dream, I know you saved my life in mine."

"I can take a form in a dream, or I can mess with the reality of it. I think my best work was with a girl in a coma. I completely healed her, and nourished her, while she was in her coma dream. I also choose the plot of the dream, kinda like a story."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was, until I got caught."

"Got caught?"

"Yeah, after she recovered from her coma her and some of her friends found me in real life. They tried to ask me some stuff, but I was too shy to answer, so I ran away when I got the chance."

"We need to work on that. You should apologize to the girl and answer some of her questions."

"No. I don't think she'd understand."

"What do you mean?"

"She's really easily angered, I don't want to risk my life over an apology."

"Fine." After a while longer of talking Jun and I walked to the cave, where Klacks was waiting for us. In each paw he held a syringe filled with a light grey-green liquid.

"What are those for?" I asked him.

"You know that yellow liquid I injected into Jun? Well, I redid my math, and it turns out that it doesn't wear off," he explained.

"So the liquid in the syringe is the cure?" Jun asked.

"Yes," Klacks responded.

"Why is there two of them?" I asked.

"Well, the chemical mix can transfer through kissing, which you two have been doing a lot of, so I have a syringe for you as well," Klacks explained. I blushed. Klacks carefully handed me the syringe, which I jabbed into my shoulder. I felt a quick sensation of pain, and then a somewhat relaxing feeling. I looked over at Jun and noticed that after the liquid was completely in his body, and Klacks had pulled the syringe out, he was visibly shaking. He curled up in a little ball and began rocking back and forth. I pulled the syringe out of my arm and handed it to Klacks.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"His emotions just completely changed, you must be feeling the same thing as well, correct?" Klacks said.

"Emotions changing?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was a cure to an attraction chemical mix, so you should be feeling less attracted to Jun now," Klacks explained.

"I still feel the exact same way about him as I did before," I said. Klacks hung his head.

"Are you sure, no differences at all?"

"None at all."

"If you'll excuse me." Klacks walked out of the cave; his head remained hung. _Where the heck is he off to?_


	10. Back in action

**Wishbone:Hi-**

**Eve:Stop talking to the readers and start the story.**

**Wishbone:Okay. Sorry, she's exited, so she wants the story to start ASAP.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" I asked Jun. He stood up and looked at me oddly.<p>

"I've officially decided that I hate needles," he said.

"You and me both. So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Odd, like my whole life is a lie. I think I'm having a derealilization moment," he said.

"A what?" I asked.

"A derealization moment. I'm having trouble believing that everything is real," he explained. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. His eyes widened.

"Does that feel real?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I let go, backed away a few steps and looked at him. He stared at the cave floor and moved his right foot in circles uncomfortably.

"You said that you feel the same way even after the attraction syrum was cured?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled sweetly at him.

"I-I think I feel the same way." _Yes! Yes! Yes! The moment I've been waiting for! Now to go in for the kill!_

"So then, do you want to become boyfriend and girlfriend?" He shrugged.

"Sure." _Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! _"So what do we do now?"

"We ask each other questions. I think that's something new couples do a lot."

"Okay. So how do you feel about shadow pokemon?"

"Shadow pokemon? What are those?"

"You never heard about the shadow pokemon incident? It seems like all of the pokemon in Orre know what it is, so I assumed that everyone did. Anyways, shadow pokemon are pokemon who have had the door to their hearts sealed. Apparently it's not too hard to cure them, that is, it wasn't, until XD001 was created. It's called 'Shadow Lugia' by most, it's a pokemon that was almost impossible to cure. Luckily for us, all of the members of the organization that created the shadow pokemon have been found and dealt with, so there should never be another shadow pokemon. Also, all of the shadow pokemon, including XD001 have been cured."

"Where's Orre?"

"It's a continent somewhere in the world. So how do you feel about shadow pokemon?"

"I feel so bad for them, but I'm so glad that they're all cured. But how do we know for certain that they all are cured?"

"I don't know for certain. All I know is what I've heard in dreams."

"But didn't you say that you get a lot of false information from dreams?"

"Yes, but I've heard about the shadow pokemon in hundreds, if not thousands of dreams, so I know for certain that they exist. As for all of them being cured, I don't really know that for a fact."

"So there could still be shadow pokemon out there. And how do you even know that all members of the organization are even caught? For all we know they could still be making more shadow pokemon!"

"I guess you have a point there."

* * *

><p><strong>Klacks' POV<strong>

The wind danced through the evening air. On every side of me there were trees except in front of me. In front of me stood a male absol, a male deino and a female mawile, with a syringe full of some sort of white liquid in her hand.

"So what's up?" The absol asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem sad." He said.

"And why do you care?" I said bitterly.

"Hey, are you okay? We're here to help," the female mawile said softly.

"But why do you want to help me?' I asked.

"Because I know what you're going through and I don't want you to have to suffer like I did," she said.

"Well, for a long time I've loved a girl, and hoped that she would one day ask me out. By a long time I mean over seven years. Anyways, I just found out that she's interested in another guy. I know it seems like a small problem, but I've been trying to work up the courage to ask this girl out for seven years. I love her, and I hate that she doesn't love me back," I said.

"I can help you with that," a voice said. It sounded different than any voice I had heard before. It became harder to see, and I soon saw everything as if I was looking through a red lens.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Said what?" The deino asked.

'Who said, "I can help you with that"?' I asked.

"They can't see me," the voice said.

"Can they hear you?" I asked the voice.

"Who are you talking to?" the deino asked.

"No, they have no way whatsoever of noticing my existence," the voice said.

"So how can you help me?" I asked the voice.

"We're here to tell you about-" the absol started.

"Not you. Just stop talking for a minute," I said.

"I can give you the skills you need to get Eve," the voice said.

"And what skills are those?" I asked.

"I can give you the power to make any girl fall madly in love with you," the voice said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and all I need is for you to do one little thing for me," the voice said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Can I talk now?" the absol asked.

"Not yet. Continue," I said.

"Well, we're here to tell you about an-" the absol started.

"Not you," I said.

"Well we're from a wonderful organization called-" the mawile started.

"No, not you either, the voice," I said.

"The voice?" The deino asked.

"If you three could just wait a few minutes I promise that I'll explain everything later," I said.

"So anyways, I just need you to allow me to possess your body, only temporarily of course," the voice said.

"How do I allow you to possess my body, and why to you need to do that to help me?" I asked.

"Because I need to make slight physical changes, which I cannot do from outside your body. Now, to allow me to possess you all you need to do is close your eyes for a little while," the voice said._ I'm not sure if I should do this, but I really want to win Eve over. I guess I'm willing to take the risk. _I closed my eyes and allowed whatever the voice was to possess my body. It quickly flowed into me, creating a odd, but satisfying feeling.


	11. This is the chapter

The dark wind howled and the trees shook. It seemed as if even the night was afraid of something. Jun and I walked outside of the cave, and that's when we saw him. Klacks was standing in front of us, a syringe filled with a white liquid was in his right hand. Behind him stood a female mawile, a male deino, and a male absol. The absol was visibly shaking, and the mawile seemed to be scolding him for it. The deino stared at me, it felt like he was staring right at my soul. It's quite an uncomfortable feeling when someone is staring at your soul.

"Who are your friends?" I asked Klacks, who responded by smirking. "Well?"

"There's more important things to take care of right now. Like a little riolu, who thought that he could buizel his way to your heart," Klacks said, he took a step towards Jun and me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't worry Eve, soon you and I can be together, I just need to take care of Jun first," Klacks said.

"I don't think you understand-"

"I don't think you understand. You belong with me Eve, I've been trying to tell you that for years, and I won't let that thief take you away from me."

"You liked me all these years? I thought we were just best friends."

"Maybe to you, but I was always trying to work up the courage to ask you out. Now stand back, I don't want to stab you by accident."

"Stand back and let you kill my boyfriend? What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"Fine then, I'll just have to deal with you first then." A wave of electricity shot from Klacks' body, which I recognized as thunder wave. It slammed into my body. I tried to lift my arm, but as I had suspected it was useless, I couldn't move. I saw another thunder wave hit Jun, who couldn't react quickly enough to dodge it. _What's wrong with Klacks? He normally wouldn't use thunder wave. He always said that it was a cheap attack, and that it was only for cowards. Where's that attitude now? _He raised the syringe like he was going to inject it into Jun. A ball of electricity landed right next to his right foot, causing him to turn to his right. I looked to his right as well and saw the emolga who kissed Jun walking towards us.

"Don't you dare even try to kill him. If you do I'll take your tail and shove it down you throat so that if you want to breathe you'll have to eat your tail, and experience the pain and blood loss that comes from that!" She yelled. _Wow, I never thought I'd be glad to see her. _"If you want to kill someone kill the sneasel." _And I guess I'm still not ecstatic about her being the one to save Jun, but better her than no one._

"I would never dream of killing my darling Eve, but Jun needs to die," Klacks said in a surprisingly calm way. _Normally he'd be pretty shaken by a threat like that. Klacks, what happened to you?_

"I think you have the who needs to die thing reversed, but how about this, you get Eve and I get Jun. That would make both of us happy," the emolga suggested. _At least she's trying to keep Jun alive. On the other hand though, I really don't want to lose Jun, or date Klacks._

"Misery, sick her," Klacks commanded. The absol launched a ball of light with a trail of purple energy behind it at the emolga, which hit her and knocked her backwards several feet. _What move was that? I've never heard of something like that before. It was like a ball of light with a tail of purple energy. Nope, still not ringing any bells._ The emolga crashed to the ground, but she quickly stood back up and charged towards the absol. Klacks intercepted the emolga's path and jabbed the syringe into her arm. She stopped running towards the absol and screamed. Klacks smiled, he seemed happy to hear her scream in agonizing pain. "Misery, get the body, would you? We're done here." Misery grabbed the emolga with his teeth. She tried to get free from his powerful jaws, but the absol kept a firm grip on her. The absol, the mawile, the deino and Klacks all just walked away. I could hear the emolga's screaming for several minutes after they left my vision, but eventually her screams faded into the night. A few more minutes later I could move again. I shook my arms and then looked at Jun. He seemed lost. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me solemnly.

"Did Klacks just kill that emolga? Why? Why would he do that?" Jun asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him be violent before," I said.

"Never?"

"I've never seen him do anything violent."

"What I don't get is how he seemed fine with just killing the emolga after giving a whole spiel about how much he wants to kill me."

"It doesn't make much sense; but I'm happy that he didn't kill you."

"You and me both." We both laughed.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, are you a shadow pokemon?"

"No, what would make you think that?"

"You seemed like you knew a lot about them."

"That's what visiting other's dreams does, you learn a lot."

"How many dreams do you think you've visited?"

"You know, I wonder the same thing a lot. The best guess I've ever come up with is around fourteen thousand."

"That's a lot of dreams."

"Is sure is. So, what do we do now?"

"We hug?"

"Sure, why not?" And so I wrapped my arms around Jun and he wrapped his arms around me. We hugged for a long time, but neither of us cared. We were just happy to be together, and to be alive.


End file.
